Moondust
by Anna Clara Snape
Summary: Jogado à própria sorte em Delta Vega, Spock Prime está em profunda meditação após testemunhar a destruição de Vulcano.


**Disclaimer: Os personagens, o universo e as línguas artificiais presentes nessa fanfic não são de minha autoria. Star Trek foi criada por Gene Roddenberry. Não estou ganhando nada com isso além de diversão e alguns comentários.**

 **N/A1:** **A história se passa na timeline Kelvin (AOS), mas também possui referências à timeline Prime.**

 **N/A2: Música: "Moondust" - Jaymes Young.  
Dica: Para maiores bads, deixe a música tocando enquanto você lê essa fic.**

* * *

Spock podia sentir o calor do fogo pulsar em sua respiração tal qual a lembrança da destruição de Vulcano em sua mente. Estava preparado para chamar aquele lugar de lar caso não conseguisse fugir? Se não fosse bem sucedido, qual seria a lógica de continuar existindo?

 **I'm building this house on the moon**

 **Like a lost astronaut**

Quando chegou em Delta Vega, Spock olhou para o céu e viu seu planeta ser destruído. A cena corria em looping infinito nos seus pensamentos. Em pé, no chão de neve, ele permaneceu olhando para o céu vazio. Seu olhar vagava no degradé de azul e cinza da atmosfera. Quantos conseguiram escapar? Como estariam seus pais? Onde estariam seus amigos? Será que Jim chegou a existir?

 **Looking at you like a star**

 **From a place the world forgot**

O caminho lógico de Surak é prático e objetivo, o que não significa que seja fácil. Os vulcanos aprendem a suprimir suas emoções, pois estar frente a verdade é doloroso. Não lhes é permitido buscar conforto em uma mentira. E era um fato que ele nunca mais poderia voltar, fosse para Vulcano, fosse para a sua realidade ou mesmo para Jim.

 **And there is nothing that I can do**

 **Except bury my love for you**

Spocksentia as pontas dos dedos congelarem. Toda aquela neve só aumentava a saudade que ele sentia de Vulcano. De olhos fechados, e concentrado como estava, podia sentir a brisa quente passando por cima de suas orelhas. Um dia comum em seu planeta natal. Vulcano era um local que abrigava tantas lembranças de sua vida. E agora, tornou-se mais uma de suas recordações.

 **The brightness of the sun**

 **will give me just enough**

 **To bury my love in the moon dust**

Era provável que o céu ainda estivesse cinza. O barulho da tempestade de neve não passou despercebido por sua audição apurada. Obviamente, ali tinha uma atmosfera muito diferente da do seu planeta. Jim tinha os olhos da cor do céu de Vulcano. E foi para aquele céu que Spock tantas vezes olhou buscando respostas nos momentos mais difíceis. Sabia que não poderia externar esses sentimentos, mas em meditação podia ser sincero consigo mesmo. Estava livre para sentir.

 **I long to hear your voice**

 **but still I make the choice**

 **To bury my love in the moon dust**

Mas ainda havia a questão: era lógico prolongar a sua existência nessas condições adversas? Nero estava em algum lugar do universo e precisava ser detido. Mas se Spock não pudesse sair dali para impedir os planos do romulano, qual o sentido de continuar vivendo daquele jeito? Já não poderia ajudar os vulcanos. Na melhor das hipóteses, ele era um ancião de uma raça em extinção.

 **Nothing can breathe in this space**

 **Colder than the darkest sea**

Todas as vezes que ficou frente à morte, ele o fizera porque era necessário. Afinal, as necessidades de muitos sobrepõem-se às necessidades de poucos ou de um só. E nos momentos derradeiros, seu pensamento sempre se voltou para Jim. E dessa vez não era diferente. O universo tinha algum sentido sem as pessoas que ele amava? Era lógico ter esperanças?

 _\- Capitão, o senhor quase me faz acreditar em sorte._

 _\- Por que, Sr. Spock? Você quase me faz acreditar em milagres._

 **I have dreams about the days**

 **Driving through your sunset breeze**

Era verdade que em sua cultura, os mais velhos eram muito respeitados por carregarem as memórias de seu povo. E agora, ele era um dos poucos, se não o único, que guardava a sabedoria vulcana. Mas manter uma informação que ninguém pode consultar é algo ilógico. A herança de seu povo podia não ser passada adiante, mas seu katra guardava algo que somente ele podia ler! Ele era um ser finito e, invariavelmente, tudo o que sabia e sentia morreria com ele. Logo, enquanto ele se lembrasse, Jim viveria.

 **But the first thing that I will do**

 **Is bury my love for you**

De fato, a mudança é a essência de toda a existência. Um dia, ele se refugiou em Vulcano buscando uma resolução na pura lógica do Kolinahr.

 **The brightness of the sun**

 **will give me just enough**

 **To bury my love in the moon dust**

Mas ele nunca conseguiu expurgar por completo suas emoções. As respostas que ele queria estavam entre as estrelas. Sempre estiveram lá, mesmo com sua recusa inconsciente em enxergá-las. Agora, os sentimentos que ele mantinha em seu katra conduziam a linha lógica que o prendia à existência. Uma completa síntese de sua essência paradoxal.

 **I long to hear your voice**

 **but still I make the choice**

 **To bury my love in the moon dust**

Estar preso naquele lugar era uma consequência dos seus atos, afinal. Nero podia ter destruído aquela Vulcano, mas Spock havia posto fim ao planeta como ele mesmo conhecia. Por sua culpa, a linha do tempo fora alterada. Seus amigos, seu th'y'la e tudo o que passaram juntos deixaram de existir.

 **I'm a cast-away and then reap what they sow**

 **And I'll say what I know to be true...**

A verdade era que seus melhores momentos já eram lembranças há muito. Ele não conseguiu perceber que Jim vivia no Nexus. Falhou em não usar a lógica, apenas aceitando a sua morte e foi incapaz de salvá-lo. Assim, dedicou o resto de sua vida às causas justas, guiando-se sempre pelo princípio das Infinitas Diversidades em Infinitas Combinações. Seu erro ao tentar salvar Romulus era um fato concreto e impossível de ser corrigido, mas não podia desconsiderar a possibilidade da gênese de uma nova vida aos que se foram em seu universo. Jim poderia ter outra chance. E isso acalmava seu coração em meio à revolta.

 **I'm living far away on the face of the moon**

 **I've buried my love to give the world to you**

Um rugido reverberou pelas paredes. Sabia que interromper sua meditação não era o ideal, ainda mais de forma abrupta, mas, pela potência do som, o animal que corria caverna adentro era enorme. Ao prestar atenção no barulho, Spock percebeu outros passos além dos do predador. Os padrões sonoros eram compatíveis com os de um bípede e pelos gritos tratava-se de algum tipo de humanoide.

Spock fez o que era lógico: agiu. Pegou uma pedaço de madeira que estava próximo, acendeu-o na fogueira a sua frente e partiu em direção ao distúrbio. Ele avançou empunhando a tocha, enfrentando a criatura com o fogo. Quando o animal foi embora, Spock percebeu que puxava o ar com certa dificuldade. Um lembrete de sua idade avançada.

Ainda segurando a tocha, virou-se para trás para verificar se o indivíduo que havia salvado estava bem. E logo ele que só tomava como base dados concretos em suas análises quase não pôde acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam:

\- James T. Kirk.

 **The brightness of the sun**

 **will give me just enough**

 **To bury my love in the moon dust**

Um Jim daquele universo, na glória de sua juventude, tal qual a versão que havia conhecido, arfava para estabilizar sua adrenalina estirado no chão de neve bem ali na sua frente . A vermelhidão em seu rosto ressaltava ainda mais seus olhos… azuis? Spock achou aquilo fascinante. De fato, mesmo linhas temporais diferentes conservavam alguma constante. Para Spock, os olhos de Jim sempre seriam o céu em que ele buscaria alento.

 **I long to hear your voice**

 **but still I make the choice**

 **To bury my love in the moon dust**

 **I bury my love in the moon dust...**

* * *

 **Você também pode encontrar essas e outras histórias lá no meu perfil do Nyah!  
Espero que você tenha gostado! Por favor, deixe um review! **


End file.
